


Unknown Feelings

by supermariogirl



Series: Grasper [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Greg is Confused, Jasper doesn't know how love works, Kissing, Originally posted on Tumblr in August 2016, Peridot tries to help, Redeemed!Jasper, grasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Jasper has some feelings about Greg she doesn't quite understand. Peridot tries to help.





	Unknown Feelings

"Short-stuff, I need to talk to you!” Jasper called. Peridot came out from the barn, mildly annoyed.

“What is it?” Peridot responded. “Can’t you see I’m in the middle of watching my show?”

“This is more important than your dumb show.”

“Okay, okay.” Peridot replied. “What is it?”

“It’s that Greg human.” Jasper told her.

“You mean the guy Steven calls ‘Dad’?” the green gem asked. “What about him?”

“I don’t know why, but whenever he’s around, I just wanna be close to him.” the Quartz admitted. "It's weird."

“What do you mean?” Peridot questioned.

“There’s just this thing about him, I don’t understand it.” she told her. “I want to be with him and protect him. I don’t know why I want to, I’ve never felt like this before, is… is there something wrong with me?!”

“Jasper, there’s nothing wrong with you!”

“There isn’t?”

“No!” Peridot told her. “I’ve seen it before on Camp Pining Hearts. You have what’s called a 'crush’ on him.”

“What?! No! I don’t wanna crush Greg!” Jasper yelled. “That would hurt him!”

“No no no, a 'crush’ is just another word for 'romantic feelings’.” the technician explained.

“I still don’t understand what that means.”

“Hmm, I’ll show you an example.”

* * *

“It’s the color war, Paulette. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Jasper watched as the two characters on screen locked lips.

“What are they doing with their faces?” Jasper asked.

“It’s a human tradition that two humans do together when they are in love.” the small gem explained. “It’s called 'kissing’.”

Jasper looked closely as Percy and Paulette kissed on-screen. “So, if I have a crush on him, I just do that? Okay. Thanks for telling me. That’s all I needed to know.” Jasper got up and started to leave.

“But wait!” Peridot interrupted. “You can’t just do it right away! You have to tell him how you feel first!”

“How do I do that?”

“Well, you see…”

* * *

 

After three whole hours of Peridot explaining how this “love” thing works(an explanation containing many charts and diagrams), Jasper finally made it to Greg’s car wash. She saw the musician humming a tune to himself while sitting in the van.

“Hey Greg!” Jasper yelled. Greg stopped what he was doing and stood up.

“Hey, Jasper.” Greg greeted. “What brings you here?”

“I need to talk to you right now.” Jasper told him. "It's important."

“Okay, what is it?” he asked.

“Now, for a while, I’ve been having this feeling.” the orange gem explained. “I don’t know why, but I want to spend more time with you, and get to know you better.”

“Really? I didn’t think you would feel that way.”

“Yeah, and I would, like to… uh…” she trailed off. She didn’t know what else to say. “What do I do now? Think, Jasper, think!” she thought to herself.

Acting on impulse, Jasper quickly gave Greg a kiss on the lips before running away. Greg was quite shocked, to say the least.

“Jasper, wait! I- oh geez.” Greg said to himself as he watched Jasper run away in embarrassment.

“What have I done?!” Jasper said to herself as she ran away.


End file.
